Doctor heal thyself
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles seems to be depressed after Frasier's departure, and she enlists Roz's help in cheering him up. Will their plan work or will it only backfire?
1. Chapter 1

Daphne had a problem. Rather, she and Niles had a problem, although he seemed oblivious to it. For the past month he'd been lying around after work, watching documentary after documentary. She'd never seen this side to him before. True, he was helping with David, but not as much as he usually did. Trying to be patient and understanding, she realized that Frasier's leaving had taken its toll on her husband, but Daphne was pulling her hair out trying to figure out what she could do to improve things.

It wasn't exactly like she could go to her father in law. Martin, king of lounging around watching tv, would probably not even see the problem. And it was more than just the watching of tv that bothered her. Their love life was pretty much nonexistent. True, Niles would hold her hand and rub her back whenever she sat next to him, but as far as anything beyond that, forget it. The doctor had okayed marital relations weeks ago, and yet Niles had yet to make a move.

Worse yet, he rebuffed her advances whenever she tried to get him to take the hint that she was ready. He would pretend to be asleep...she knew he was pretending...or worse yet just pat her head and kiss her good night. Daphne honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take.

One day she called Roz over, when Martin and Ronee had offered to take David for a few hours. Roz, sensing the urgency in her friend's voice, took a few hours off of work and came right over. Daphne immediately explained the situation.

"Have you tried to get his attention?" Roz asked.

"What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing? I could walk across the room naked and he wouldn't notice!"

"Don't take offense, Daphne. I just meant...have you tried spicing things up? Like a sexy negligee?"

Daphne thought about it. "I don't know, Roz. That's really kind of tacky, don't you think?"

Now it was Roz's turn to be offended. "What do you think I really do in my personal life? It works, doesn't it?"

"If you're going to insult me ..."

Roz took Daphne's hand."Look, I've been through dry spells before..."

"What, a week and a half?"

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry, Roz. I don't mean to take me problems out on you. It's not just about sex, although God knows I've forgotten what that feels like. I just miss...Niles. I miss us."

"Have you tried talking to him? That seems like it would be the simplest solution."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's got so much with a new baby and Frasier being gone..."

"But he's got you. And he may not have that if he doesn't straighten up," Roz pointed out bluntly.

"I don't think it's gone that far...yet," Daphne sighed.

"Would you like me to have a talk with him?"

"heavens no!" Daphne cried out a bit too quickly. "I mean, I think it would be better coming from me."

Roz thought about it for a minute. "Maybe what he needs is a little pick me up. Maybe we could throw him a party!"

Daphne smiled, for what seemed like the first time in weeks. "A party? That's bloody brilliant. Could you help me..."

Roz placed her hand in the air. "Say no more. I'll make a few calls, get the ball rolling, and we'll see how this plays out."

Daphne just prayed that it would help. After all, things couldn't get much worse, could they?


	2. Chapter 2

That night after Daphne set David down to bed for the night, he was finally starting to sleep through the night thankfully, she decided she would take some of Roz's advice. After all, how appealing could she be in her flannel nightgown that she wore every night? So she bought herself a red negligee, she remembered how much Niles had loved her red dress so many years ago. So she came into the room and awaited his response.

"Is David asleep?" Niles asked without looking up from his paperwork. This was insulting.

"He has been for the past half hour. I think it's safe to say we have the night to ourselves," Daphne grinned, fighting the urge to grab the paperwork and hit Niles over the head with it.

"I don't know about you, my love, but I am looking forward to a good night's sleep! Care to join me?"

She grinned cheekily. "Have you something in mind, darling?"

"Just pleasant dreams of David sleeping through the night so I can focus on my work tomorrow."

Daphne stared at him icily. She was practically naked and he wanted to...to sleep? How dare he?

She tossed a few pillows and an extra blanket at him. "If you don't mind I think I'd like to be meself tonight. You know where the sofa is, I suppose."

Now it was Niles' turn to stare at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He started to say something but he always hated to argue. Reluctantly, he grabbed his belongings and headed out to the sofa. It would be a long, long night.

00000000000

"You're kidding? He didn't even notice?" Roz asked over coffee the next day.

"Not so much as a peek. It was as if I didn't exist, which I'm starting to feel like that is the case."

"Oh Daphne, it's not you. Could he be having trouble at work?"

"He can't get enough of it apparently. I don't know what it is. I think the problem is he doesn't love me anymore," Daphne sobbed, causing a few onlookers to stare.

"Of course he loves you. He's over the Moon about you," Roz teased, referring to Daphne's maiden name.

"Not now, Roz. Nothing you could say could make me feel better."

"Did I tell you I'm busy planning the party? Not the pity party you've been having, obviously."

"I don't care about a bloody party. I just want me husband back!"

Roz patted her hand. "Trust me, you'll have him back. After you see what I have in store you'll agree it's just what the doctor ordered." She laughed at another one of her puns.

"I hope you're right, Roz. I can't live like this much longer."

"You're not thinking..you're not thinking of leaving Niles are you?"

"No. No. Of course not. It's just I thought I married one man and he's turned into someone I don't' recognize. I hope you're right about this party."

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Daphne, too tired to argue and point out that she had, indeed, on many times steered her wrong, said nothing and just wished that she could get on with the bloody party already.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of the party, and as usual, once Niles came home he proceeded to change into his pajamas.

"You can't do that darling!" Daphne protested as she cradled David.

"Why not? I've had a long day and all I want to do is to crawl into bed, grab a good book and hopefully drift off into a peaceful slumber."

"It's not even seven yet!"

"I'm sorry Daphne. I'm just really exhausted. Perhaps you want to sleep in another room. I fear I may be coming down with something."

"The only thing you're coming down with is a case of bloody self pity. Now I want you dressed in ten minutes. Besides, we're having company."

"Who?"

She thought quickly. "Martin and Ronee."

"Give them my best, will you? I'm afraid I'm just not up for company tonight.:

Now she was furious. She threw his clothes at him while still clinging tight to baby David. "The hell you're not! You will get dressed and if you're not out in ten minutes I will come dress you meself. I've dressed your father's bum often enough, I think I can take you on, all ninety pounds of you!"

Niles was shocked. Daphne had never spoken to him this way before. Reluctantly he obliged and when he came out he was shocked to find a crowd of people, all his friends, his father and Ronee and even Roz.

He began to hyperventilate. "Daphne, what's going on?"

"We're having a party you silly goose!"

"I'm sorry everyone. There's been some mistake. I'm unable to be of any company tonight, so if you'll excuse me.."

"Not so fast Niles Crane."

Everyone turned to see the most unexpected visitor of them all at the door, waiting to give Niles a piece of their mind.


End file.
